separated
by NaTsUmE HyUuGa AdIk
Summary: What happens if class b is separated into two classes, separating mikan and natsume? Then natsume suddenly realize that he loves mikan and run to her classroom in the middle of class? what will mikan do? what will be the others' reactions?


I am so sorry for updating late because the first reason is that I lost my copy of the story then I have my classes going on, but the main reason is I forgot my password! Yes, I know I was so careless but all of us experience amnesia once in awhile right? But luckily I remembered! Yey! But forgive me if the story isn't as good as you expected but thank you to all that reviewed I love reviews!!!:D

"I wonder why Natsume is acting very weird today." Ruka said as he stared at Natsume's troubled expression.

"Who knows? You know Natsume, he's very unpredictable." Koko said also eyeing our raven haired lad.

"Koko, try reading his mind"

"Are you insane? Or just out of your mind? You know what he can do to those who displease him, and not respecting his privacy would be like wishing for hell."

"He won't do anything if he doesn't know."

"You do know that it's a 50-50% chance right? It's either I'll live or I'll burn to death."

"Or would you prefer to be eaten by a lion?"

"You people are so unfair! Why do you have to be given offensive alices and what do they give me?! A dangerous alice , dangerous for the user that is!"

"Koko, Would you just stop the whining and be done with it?"

"Fine! Fine! You're starting to act like Imai, a blackmailing freak!" Koko said as he was trying to read Natsume's thoughts.

"bwaahahahahhahahahahahahah!!!" Koko suddenly burst out laughing.

"What? What did you find out?" Ruka suddenly asked eagerly.

"You won't believe what I'm about to tell you! Haha!" Koko can't stop himself from laughing.

Flashback

"Good Morning everyone! " Narumi greeted the class as he entered the classroom.

"I have a very important announcement, due to some "suggestions" class 2-b will be divided into two classes, separating the boys and girls."

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! NATSUME-SAMA!!!!!!!"most of the fan girls cried their eyes out.

"Hotaruuuuu!!!!!! Good thing were both girls! I'm sooo happy!!!" Mikan said as she attempted to hug Hotaru, But as expected Mikan was shot by the baka gun.

"mou, Hotaru! Don't you ever get tired of shooting me with that thing?" Mikan said while rubbing her head.

"Don't you ever get tired of hugging me?"

"Well, no"

"Then I'll just continue shooting you"

"hmph!"

Mikan's P.O.V.

"Hotaru is such a meanie! Well at least we'll still be in the same class, but I won't be in the same class as Natsume anymore" Mikan thought sadly, "Wait why am I thinking of that perverted jerk? I must be feeling sick"

"Hey! Mikan! Why the long face?"

"Oh nothing, Hotaru just hit me with her baka gun again that's all hehe." Mikan said as she smiled goofily.

End of Mikan's P.O.V.

Natsume's P.O.V.

"That gay freak always brings bad news, why am I so affected anyway? I should be happy, those stupid fan girls won't be around too much anymore, but that little girl won't be around too. So? Why do I care? At least there won't be noisy big mouthed girls around. But I'm more worried about Ruka, that guy obviously likes Imai, I wonder how that poor guy will react, well I guess it would do him good, he will get _less _number of bruises."

"bwaahahahahhahahahahahahah!!!" Koko suddenly burst out laughing.

"I wonder what's wrong with him? " Natsume thought as he stared at Koko.[Natsume my dear, if only you knew. haha. He would probably be dead]

End of Natsume's P.O.V.

End of Flashback

"What? What is it? What is he thinking about?"

"Haha Ruka, I didn't know you liked Imai! Haha!"Koko said in between laughs

Ruka blushed tomato red.

"Shut up! Why the hell is he thinking those sorts of things?" Ruka said still blushing. "And I do NOT like her!!!"

"Really, your face shows you do."

"Whatever, is he thinking other things besides that?"

"Well, let me see, ah! He was saying something about this big mouthed girl and about why he was being affected about the announcement and that he should be happy that they would be separated."

"Hmmm… seems to me that his trying to convince himself that he doesn't care. Trying and failing that is, as I can see his confused expressions, poor Natsume he still doesn't realize his feelings for the girl."

"girl? You mean the infamous Hyuuga Natsume Is troubled because of a GIRL?!?!?! Well that's new. So who's the lucky girl?"Koko asked with utmost curiosity.

"Sakura, Mikan."

Meanwhile…

"Achooo!!!" a brunette girl suddenly sneezed. "Hmm, that's weird I don't think I have a cold"

"Maybe someone is talking about you baka!" Hotaru said with a serious expression as she was browsing around some microchips for her new invention.

"Hmph! How many times do I have to tell you Hotaru! I am not an idiot!!"

"Then show me your not."

"Mou, Hotaru! Let's just buy some howalons! My treat!" Mikan said with sparkling eyes.

"Sure then if it's your treat." Hotaru said with money signs in her eyes.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Natsume-sama!!!! Ruka-sama!!!!"

"Natsume-sama marry me!!!"

"Ruka-sama I love you!!!!!!"

"Tch, annoying fan girls" Natsume muttered as he was walking at the center of the crowd. With his eyes saying "Get any closer and your dead." But I guess some girls just don't get the hint.

"NATSUME-KUN!!!!!"

Any girl would be dead by now, any girl except her.

"Ne,ne Natsume-kun what are you doing here? You don't usually come here." Our brunette asked the raven haired boy curiously.

"Last time I checked you didn't own the place little girl."

"Well, last time I checked asking wasn't against the rules"

"Who said it was?"

"Who said I owned this place?"

"No one and that's because you don't"

"Whatever Natsume I don't have time to argue with you I'm here with someone"

"You're here with someone? I didn't know there would be a person stupid enough to accompany you?"

"In case you forgot Natsume, you accompanied me here once, so does that mean you're stupid?"

"Don't be too full of yourself little girl I did not accompany you, I wanted to come here with Youchi. YOUCHI! Not you."

"Yeah right Natsume… say whatever you want, I got to go, I don't want to keep my date waiting."

"You have a date? Ha! Now I really have to meet this idiotic person maybe he has vision problems, you know anyone who would go on a date with you have to be either blind, an idiot or simply both."

Mikan was teary eyed now.

"You know Natsume, maybe you're right. Maybe I am an idiot, but you know what? You're WORSE! I may be an idiot, but YOU! YOU'RE AN INSENSITIVE JERK! YOU ALWAYS SAY BAD THINGS YOU ALWAYS INSULT ME AND MAKE ME FEEL SAD YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE'S FEELINGS! YOU ALWAYS PUSH AWAY THE PEOPLE WHO CARE FOR YOU! You always make me worry… you're such a jerk Natsume do you know that?!" Mikan shouted as tears fell down from her cheeks.

Natsume was shocked by this, he was speechless, by the time he got over the shock she already saw her running away from him.

"That girl…"Natsume muttered as his bangs cover his eyes.

"I hate him Hotaru! He just doesn't understand! He always says bad things to people to get them away from danger, he always thinks about others… why doesn't he learn to care more about himself Hotaru? Can't he be a little more selfish? I want to help him Hotaru… I want to get him away from the darkness he is living in… but how can I? How can I if he doesn't let me Hotaru? I really don't understand him." Mikan said as she was talking to Hotaru in her room.

"He just doesn't want you to get hurt Mikan"

"Has he ever thought that I want to be hurt? I want to be hurt so that I can at least feel the pain he is feeling so he won't feel alone? Not anymore…"

"If you put yourself in his situation, would you let him?"

Mikan was speechless…

"But-"

"No buts Mikan…just get some rest, or you'll be late for tomorrow."

Hotaru said as Mikan closed her eyes slowly falling into a deep slumber.

Next morning…

Mikan thought as she wakes up.

She got up but when she saw her watch it said 7:00 a.m.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! I'm gonna be late!!!!" Mikan screamed causing the students near the corridor to stop what they were doing for a second and then resumed to what they were doing.[ School starts at 7:30 a.m.]

As she was running around the campus… [Since she is now late]

BAM!!

"i-itai.."Mikan groaned in pain but when she looked up she quickly stood up and started to walk away.

"oi polka…"

But Mikan still continued to walk away.

"Mikan…"

Mikan stopped for a moment.

"Look, about yes-"But Natsume was cut-off by Mikan.

"I'm late… I have to go, _Hyuuga-kun…"_

Natsume's eyes widened for a second but then returned to normal, she has called him names but Mikan has never called him by his last name before. This must be serious.

Girl's classroom

"Ne, Hotaru-chan do you know what's wrong with Mikan-chan today? She seems down… she didn't greet the class good morning today."

"Let's just leave her alone for today."

Mikan's P.O.V.

"why did I do that? I shouldn't be mad at him… I was the one who said bad things to him yesterday. But still, wait.. was he trying to say sorry? Nah.. THE NATSUME HYUUGA? Say sorry to plain Mikan Sakura? Impossible. But still, he was about to say something. I should have listened to him earlier. What should I do? I can't just march to him and ask him right? I mean, it would be awkward after saying all those stuff to him. Maybe I should just say sorry."

"Hey! Mikan-chan! Are you okay?" Nonoko, one of my closest friends asked me.

"yeah, why'd you asked?"

"nothing… I was just wondering if you want to go to central town after school?"

"hmmm, maybe I'll pass I already have plans for later, sorry Nonoko." I looked at her apologetically [she was planning on apologizing to Natsume.]

"oh no! it's fine! Don't worry about it. I'll just go and ask Anna and Hotaru to come with me"

"okay."

End of Mikan's P.O.V.

Meanwhile…

Boy's classroom

Natsume's P.O.V.

"what's wrong with that girl? Why is she so mad? Did I really hurt her that bad? Was my joke a little too much? She should know all of those are lies. Any guy would want to date her. May it be the prince of England. But if anybody would dare I'll burn him alive! Wait, what am I talking about? It doesn't concern me whoever she wants to date. But why do I feel so angry just thinking about her being with another guy? It makes me want to burn something. Wait… could it be that I l-lo-lov? Nah!! Me? In love? That's impossible! Girls fall in love with me, not the other way around. But why else do I feel this way? I never felt like this before. I feel so happy when she's around that I don't want to be around her anymore.. .I don't want her to be close to me knowing that it will put her life in danger. I get pissed off whenever a guy confesses to her or even talk to her. Do I really love her? But, why?_you don't need a reason to love someone, Natsume… _who are you?_ I'm_ _your conscience and I know how you feel. _So are you saying I really love her? _You keep saying she's an idiot, look at yourself now. You don't even know your own feelings, yes Natsume you obviously love her. _I love her? I love Mikan Sakura? I love that idiotic girl? That pig? Her smile? Her laughter? Everything? Hn, I really am an idiot…for falling for one. Wait! I have to apologize to her." Natsume thought as he suddenly stood up.

"Mr. Hyuuga where do you think you're going?" I heard the stupid teacher say, I ignored him and continued to dash out of the room leaving them confused.

"ugh! Where is that idiot's classroom?" Natsume thought as he ran fast towards Mikan's classroom.

Mikan's P.O.V.

"Hmm this is getting boring.. .I want class to be over. Not being able to apologize to Natsume really bugs me ." Mikan thought as she sighed then suddenly. BAM! I looked towards the door to see…

"Natsume?!" I thought thinking I was imagining things.

"Oh! Natsume-kun! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?" Narumi asked as he saw Natsume at the door .The girls in the class were screaming Natsume's name, but he just ignored it all and walked towards me. I was shocked, so I wasn't imagining things?

"We need to talk." He said as he dragged me out of the classroom. I was shocked, I was still trying to comprehend what was happening as he dragged me out of the classroom like a toy doll with girls glaring at me.

We finally reached the Sakura tree, _our Sakura tree. _


End file.
